


So, Forgive me?

by Zheeursa



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Everyone has varying degrees of ptsd essentially., F/F, F/M, Fluff, Human Davesprite, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Post-Game, all of davespite's ships are platonic, but it's full of davekat so if you hate davekat i dont suggest you read this lmao, ive tagged the planned ones at least, no actual incest dw its just fluffy cute stuff, so technically jade/davesprite is platonic, this is about dave/davesprite growth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zheeursa/pseuds/Zheeursa
Summary: The adults that were killed in the game come back, as well as the sprites who were fused with alive components and didn’t make it back to the endgame platform.
Dave’s life after the game is turned partially upside down as his sprite turns up in his home unannounced, and depressed. With some help from some other unexpected guests Dave works at understanding “himself” a little more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I hope you enjoy, hopefully i'll be able to continue this for a bit, there's gonna be some cute fluffy davesprite/dave stuff eventually but i mean they both have a lot of growing to do first.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tfw: ur alternate self turns up at ur door. #twinsies

It’s quiet, the wind’s rattling the open window pane, and there are birds chirping and flies buzzing but somehow its quiet. It’s not the quiet that terrifies, it’s serenity, the boy realises, something foreign, something new. After years of foreboding, serenity seems so far out of reach.  
It probably helps that he has so many who love him now. One such person he looks at now, soft curves highlight a sharp personality and he muses that it just fits so well. Karkat looks back at him.

“What?” his gruff and irritated voice, yet somehow it underlays a tone of concern.

“Nothin’, just admirin’ you,” Dave replied, “the usual.” Karkat huffed and red rose to his cheeks, but he leaned further into Dave anyway. Dave much preferred days like this, however much he loved Jade and her unwavering support, spending time just him and Karkat was important to him, and somehow brought back some element of normality in this weird new world. Dave shifts, his arm resting behind Karkat on the couch, resting on his shoulders, indirectly pulling Karkat closer. He considers Karkat for a while longer, as the small troll gets distracted by the dull new-world television.

“Do you ever miss the meteor?” He asks.

“No”

“me neither.”

“I mean sort of-?”

“Yeah I know.”                                                                                                 

They both resign themselves to silence for a while, both speculating about what each other meant. The meteor was where they grew and learned and changed so much, for Dave, it was more of a home than he had ever had. Coming to this new world had made him reconsider what constituted a home for him. The meteor itself wasn’t his home. It felt like it was because it was the only place at that time that he had felt loved. Unconditional love from his sister and her fabulous future-wife. _Oh my god, my sister’s married,_ he thinks, quickly trying to dispel any weird feelings. And of course, the weird friendship-turned-lovers? -thing with Karkat, and then The Mayor just being wonderful. Thinking about the Mayor brings a tear to Dave’s eye. He’s so proud, what a wonderful semi-monarch, a caring representative for his people.  
Dave buries his head in Karkat’s hair. A huge coarse curly mess of hair, smelling like 'Dave’s human apple whatever-shit he puts in his hair' as Karkat eloquently puts it. The silence, for once, isn’t deafening.  
  
**KLANG**  
  
Dave starts, his body moving automatically, sword splitting from his sylladex, protective stance covering Karkat, whom is still laying on the couch, simultaneously concerned about the noise and Dave’s reaction.

Silence.

“Fuck.” Dave’s voice sounds from around the doorway and down the hall. Karkat turns to Dave.  
“What?”  
“I didn’t say anything.” Dave says, he’s frozen.

Silence. Again.

“Davesprite?” He asks, completely uncertain.

“I guess.” His own voice replies from around the corner.  
Dave’s sword disappears into his sylladex. Footsteps are heard along the hallway and his own face peers back at him from around the corner of the doorway. Pale complexion, white hair, gold rimmed reflective sunglasses, lacking all of its previous orange colour. It was like looking in a backwards mirror.

“What? How?”

“Hi to you too, nice to see you, how’s the wife… or I guess husband, although considering the lack of rings you haven’t really gotten on that boat yet. The marriage boat, setting off from engagement island, toward eternal monogamy and-“

“Great there’s two of you now.” Karkat says rolling his eyes.

“Dude more strider the merrier or whatever,” Dave replies, “you can’t say you wouldn’t appreciate more Dave all up in here”.

“Okay, whatever you say, I, unlike you do not have some weird obsession with time travelling Dave multiplications and obscene altercations between striders okay?”

“I don’t know what weird fucking daydreams you’ve been having of Dave’s having “obscene altercations”, but this ain’t what’s happening right now.”

“Also rich coming from ‘I’m-going-to-hate-fuck-my-past-self-Vantas’” Davesprite added.

“Okay like I’m all up for double teaming Karkat but if we keep going it’s going to end up seriously impacting someone’s self-esteem and considering the dirt Karkat has on me I’m not prepared for the shit storm that that would start.”

“I did not consent for kinky alien sex, sorry, some of the things I’ve heard about homoerotic hentai business going down with the weird alien guys ain’t exactly my kind of shindig. Although to be honest I probably wouldn’t be interested in anything called a shindig.”  
“I dunno man, we would go barn dancing with tentacle dicks or something and dance to weird country remixes of Smash Mouth like we’re being ironic, and totally not wear assless chaps because that is not something we could pull off. Although Karkat-“  
“No.” Karkat and Davesprite said together.  
“Tone down that boner ok? You’re making me uncomfortable.”

“If we’re the same person, you can’t say you don’t find Karkat hot as fuck ok.”

Everything is suddenly silent, both dave’s faces eerily blank.

“We ain’t the same person.”

“I mean, I know that, but like, Karkat’s still hot right?”

“Why are you asking me? He’s your boyfriend.” Davesprite was getting visibly irritated, his jaw was clenched and his brow was furrowed. Karkat notices that Davesprite is even worse than Dave at hiding his emotions.

“Hey man it’s chill, I didn’t mean to upset you I guess?” he said, “Although it’s kinda fucked up that I have to apologise to myself.  
“I’m not you, jackass.” Davesprite quickly leaves the room, his face hidden. Dave and Karkat hear him quickly run up the stairs and close a door upstairs.

Dave looks at Karkat.

“Did I do something stupid?”

“Most definitely” Karkat says as Jade enters the room. She must have come home with the sprite. Perhaps she knows where he came from.

“What the heck did you two say to piss off Davesprite?” She looks exasperated, tired. Karkat guesses it’s because she spent so much time dealing with dave and himself ever since the creation of this new world and their houses. He knew they could be quite a handful.

“I dunno”, Dave says, “I think he’s just got his panties is a knot ‘cuz he refuses to admit he’s not straight.”  
Jade looks at Dave for a second, she pouts and brings her hand to her chin, considering. After a moment she raises an eyebrow and sighs.

“Dave, Davesprite knows he’s not straight, I think you may have just missed the point.”

“But I thought he liked you?”

“He did- he does-“

“Then how does he know he’s gay?”

“You had a crush on john when you were like 12”  
“I mean, I know that, but I didn’t, until I realised I had a thing for Karkat.”

“So?”

“What do you mean so.”  
“Davesprite’s not you, Dave, he doesn’t have to discover things the same way and he doesn’t have to act like you either.” Jade says snappily

“-I never said he did”.

“Then maybe you just need to be more wary of your attitude.” She replies, stomping away up the stairs.

“…”. Dave stands in the middle of the lounge room, stunned. Karkat is silent, watching Dave with concern. After a time, Dave sits beside him, placing his head in his hands, and sighing.  
“I’m sorry for acting like a douche nugget”

“If you’re sorry for your actions maybe you should apologise to the sprite.” He replies, nonchalant.

“I’m not gonna apologise to myself that’s fucking stupid.”

 

                                                                                                            ---

 

_Knock knock_

_  
_ Jade’s knuckles wrap against the wood of the door. It’s Dave’s room, she realises, the one that’s a direct replica of his apartment, but she can hear Davesprite on the other side. There’s a rustle and a soft sigh.

“Davespriiiite are you decent?” she says in a sing-song voice.

“You probably wouldn’t care either way” Davesprite replies through the door. Jade laughs at this, and opens the door.

“I don’t, but who knows if you’re doing gross teenage boy stuff.” She says, smiling, as she enters the room. “I know this is technically a replica of your room too, but would you like me to set up a room for you, so that you don’t have to room with Dave? I think Karkat has been sleeping in here anyway, so if we ask him nicely he might give us his room for you to sleep in at least.” She says, looking around the room, appreciating the mess of the boys clothes and cute photos that Dave shows off on his walls.

“I don’t mind, whatever’s easiest.” He replies, tracing the line of photos on the wall and picking up one of Karkat’s sweaters.

“Hey, you ok?” Jade walks over to him and wraps her arms around his shoulders. Davesprite resist for a second but ends up flopping against her, wrapping his arms lazily around her and burying his head in her neck. There’s a pause.

“I’m sorry for turning up so unannounced.”  
“you didn’t get to choose that, it’s fine, honestly it’s a miracle you’re here at all.” She replies instantly. A weight is lifted slightly from Davesprite’s heart. He laughs half-heartedly.

“Im not sure that everyone agrees with that sentiment.” She shrugs.

“Not up to them, and if they’re unhappy they can deal.” She kisses the top of his head. “I love you.”

“You know I love you too.”

A few seconds pass and jade pats his back.

“come on, let’s go get you a room.” She leads him to Karkat’s essentially empty room, and using her space powers, plops a bed in the centre.  
Davesprite pops down onto the bed, curls up, and immediately falls asleep. Jade laughs.

“I guess I’ll talk to Karkat myself.” 

 

                                                                                                            ---

 

Day by day the house stayed the same, at least, according to Dave.  
He saw Davesprite sometimes, they’d say ‘hi’, sometimes a ‘sup’, which would get a grunt for a response. Dave just assumed that was how Davesprite was, an asshole.  
And honestly, he wasn’t surprised in the slightest.  
It was obvious after a time that Jade was no longer talking to him. Karkat wasn’t saying anything, and his protective instincts had started kicking in, refusing to bring it up to Dave in case of upsetting him, as he knew this was something incredibly personal and potentially heartbreaking for Dave.

“Can you please just stop fucking fawning over him?” Dave snaps one night, he had caught Karkat bringing Davesprite snacks. He had been telling Dave that he was just picking stuff up or searching for stuff in his old room, but Dave had become suspicious, and followed him.

“Why does it matter if I bring him food?”, Karkat demanded, “he barely eats as it is, it isn’t hurting anyone.”

“if it isn’t hurting anyone, then why did you keep it a secret from me?” Dave paced, his hands shaking, he hated being angry, but this time, he couldn’t help it. On the other hand, despite Karkat’s gruff voice, he sounded fairly calm, if not incredibly tired. Karkat sighed.  
“because I knew you’d act like this.” Dave turned.  
“Like what? You tried to keep shit from me when you know that shit fucks me up.”

“Dave, you **know** I wouldn’t and I don’t ever do things to intentionally hurt you.” Karkat says, exasperated. Dave sighs, he knows this, it doesn’t make his anger dissipate any quicker but he works on controlling his shaking and sits in the bed next to Karkat. He doesn’t know why it makes him so angry to think of Karkat being so nice to Davesprite. Was he jealous? _No that would be fucking stupid to be jealous of myself._ He resigns, looking at Karkat, _He loves **me** and I know that, he wouldn’t do anything to hurt me_. Karkat sends him a cautious smile and rests his hand on Dave’s arm. Dave looks at the touch, before falling back on the bed.  
“Sorry for being angry.”

Karkat laughs lightly. Rolls on top of Dave, arms around him and kisses his temple.

“you’re allowed to be angry,” he says, “I’m angry all the time though, so at least we match now.” Dave Laughs at this. “I love you.”

“I love you too” Dave replies, arms wrapping around Karkat, pulling him up for a cuddle, all his anger dissipating.

“But you should apologise to Davesprite”  
“no I shouldn’t-”

“Dave-”

“Ugh! Fine! Whatever, I don’t care anymore this whole thing was stupid in the first place, we’re running a fucking marathon in the stupid race, Karkat, and I’m winning. First prize stupid, it’s not even one of those times where the least stupid of the stupid people gets the prize, it’s a literal stupid race, the stupider you act, the better you do.”  
“Sounds like a summary of our lives” Karkat laughs.  
“hah it does, doesn’t it-”?

“And also, since when was it illegal to care about someone apart from you.” Karkat looked at him, suddenly serious.

“No, that’s, not what I meant, obviously there are people you care about other than me.” Dave started.

“So what if The Sprite is one of those people”.

“You don’t know him- “

Karkat raises an eyebrow.

“He’s you isn’t he?”

“He’s not-”and Dave realises what he was about to say, Karkat smirks a little, stealing the strider’s signature move. _Little shit,_ Dave thinks, “He’s an asshole.”  Karkat looks concerned.

“Okay so One, The Sprite is not a fucking asshole, Dave, and I don’t know where you got that piece of fucking stupid information from, and Two, neither are you, fuckface! Saying that he’s the same as you and that he’s an asshole is self-depreciating and you need to cut that shit out.” It was obvious that Karkat had finally let his guard down after Dave’s anger, his usual vocabulary coming out, despite its caring nature. Dave frowns.

“Don’t call him that.” Karkat looks quizzically at him.

“Don’t call him what?”

“Don’t call him “the sprite”, that’s not his name”. Dave stares at the roof, he doesn’t know why this is so important to him, but there’s a knot in his stomach that would appear whenever Karkat would refer to his other self like that and it irritates him.

“I- Ok? I didn’t know that was a thing.” Karkat looks concerned. It irritates Dave further, _it’s none of his business to decide what Davesprite’s name is and its none of his business why I care about it._ Dave sits and wallows, the knot in his stomach only slightly dissipated, why did he care so much about how Karkat viewed Davesprite? Karkat loved him and Dave knew that, and Davesprite wouldn’t even try to take away Karkat from him would he? Dave considers this for a moment before deciding, that if Davesprite really is him, then he would have enough human decency to not steal someone’s partner. But the hot knot in his stomach doesn’t go away at this revelation.

_What’s wrong with me?_ Karkat watches him intently. He looks over at Karkat’s dull red eyes and kisses his nose. The worry lines around his eyes turning to smile lines as his lips pull up at the cheesy move. _Haha, that always works._ Dave thinks, smug. _I’m the luckiest dude in the world._ Karkat snuggles up to him and brings his head underneath Dave’s chin, his horns pushed into Dave’s neck. It’s a little uncomfortable, but Dave wouldn’t trade it for anything.

 

“You should apologise to Davesprite”

“UUUUUGhhhhhh” Dave rolls out of bed and onto the floor. Ever the drama queen. “UUughhhhhh”

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad, Davesprite’s not a piece of shit, and I’m kind of worried about him.”  
“why?”

“He doesn’t do anything.”  
“What do you mean?”

“Just promise me you’ll talk to him.” Karkat grabs Dave’s hand to get him to look at him, meeting Karkat’s gaze, hovering over him as he lays on the floor. He sighs.  
“Fine, if you really want me to, I will.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you feel about the writing in this, find any mistakes, don't like something? let me know, I haven't written fanfiction in a long time.
> 
> Thanks guys!


End file.
